A Brothers Bond
by oddball24
Summary: this is a series of one-shots about Wyatt and Chris Halliwel. this is NOT a slash it's just about their bond as brothers. please R&R.
1. Bullied

Ten-year-old Chris Halliwel sat in his room crying when the familiar sound of orbing filled the room.

"What are you doing in here crying?" His brother, Wyatt, asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Nothing." Chris said turning away from his brother.

"That's a lie. You never cry about anything! Now tell me what's wrong." Wyatt said sounding worried. Chris was trying to hide his face in the pillows now.

"No, nothing's wrong. Now go away!" Chris said as his brother struggled with him trying to make Chris look at him. Wyatt won their little fight when he pulled Chris on his back. Wyatt was shocked when he saw that Chris had a black eye and split lip.

"Chris what happened? Who did this?" Wyatt asked anger evident in his voice.

"No one." Chris said defiantly.

"So you did this to yourself?" Wyatt asked sarcastically.

"I can't tell you." Chris said turning on his stomach and burying his face in the pillows once more.

"Why not?" Wyatt asked.

"Or he'll hurt me again!" Chris said crying once again.

"Chris if you tell me I'll make sure he never even looks in your direction again!" Wyatt said coaxing his brother to tell him the truth.

"Fine, it was-" Chris said as he leaned up and whispered the name into his brothers ear. When he pulled away he saw that Wyatt's eyes were narrowed.

***Next Day at School***

Chris sat on a bench waiting for his brother to get out of school. Wyatt was in the sixth grade and Chris was in the fifth so He had to wait for him. Chris looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way.

His eyes widened with shock. It was the boy who had beaten him up running away crying. When Chris looked to where he was running away from he found his older brother standing there laughing.

Chris jumped up and ran to him. Chris hugged his older brother tightly.

"I told you he wouldn't come near you." Wyatt said hugging him back.

"Thank you Wyatt! You're the best brother in the world." Chris said unable to stop smiling.

"Anytime." Was Wyatt's only reply.

A/N: Okay I decided to write a group of one-shots about Wyatt and Chris' relationship as brothers. NOT A SLASH.

P.S: Chris is and always be my favorite Halliwel. Not only for his good looks but because I think it was so sweet of him to put his life on the line to save his brother's life. And because he is hot.

And I am a girl!~

Love,

Oddball24


	2. The Flu

Wyatt Halliwel sat in his seventh period class paying no attention what so ever to the teacher. His mind was on his younger brother who was home with the flu. Wyatt has always been the over protective brother who if you even thought about hurting his brother he'd vanquish you faster than you can have a second thought about it. So when his brother came down with a very high tempeture, and lost his powers. All Wyatt wanted to do was go home and make sure Chris was safe.

"Mr. Halliwel." The teacher called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes sir?" Wyatt asked politely.

"I asked you if you'd rather go spend the rest of the period in the principal's office." The teacher said raising an eyebrow.

"No sir I wouldn't." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Then pay attention."The teacher said turning back to the white board. Wyatt rolled his eyes and pretended like he was paying attention. Apparently it worked because the bell rang and Wyatt had not been sent to the office.

Wyatt raced out of the room and to his locker. He grabbed his backpack and since it was Friday he didn't have homework. When he was out of the building he started his walk home.

When he was about a good yard away from the school he heard someone call his name. When he turned he saw it was Lexi Ferris.

"Wyatt, why the rush?" She asked running towards him.

"I want to go see how my brother's doing." Wyatt said smiling at her.

"You mean the one who's in fifth grade?" She asked as the two walked side by side.

"Yeah that's the one."Wyatt said.

"Why he's just some baby?" Lexi said sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Because he has the flu and I'm worried about him." Wyatt explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look why don't you forget about the brat and spend the rest of the day with me?" Lexi said trying to sound seductive.

"No thanks now I have to go." Wyatt said quickly walking away. He could hear her shouting about how his 'popularity' was at stake. Screw popularity his brother needed him!

Wyatt crouched beside a bush and orbed away to his house. When he got there he saw his brother in bed sleeping. And since the two had refused to have the other get a different room they shared one. So Wyatt sat down on his bed and wait for him to wake up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Wyatt opened his eyes to see Chris laying next to him in bed. He had apparently fallen asleep while waiting. Wyatt smiled down at his little brother and went back to sleep. No matter what anyone said Wyatt would always love his little brother.

Piper Halliwel walked into her son's room to find them in bed together sleeping. She smiled at them lovingly. Then Wyatt started coughing. Piper rolled her eyes.

'Dang it, Chris gave Wyatt the flu!' She thought quietly shutting the door.

* * *

><p>An: Chapter two is finished! Yay look at me updating and all.


	3. Saving Chris

Wyatt Halliwel stormed upstairs. He was not happy; a demon had kidnapped his little brother and threatened to kill him if he didn't hand over the book of shadows. In fact just to prove he was serious the damn demon had shot Chris with a Darklighters arrow. They were highly poisonous to Whitelighters.

Wyatt walked up the book of shadows and cast a spell to copy the book. Once he finished he took the fake book and orbed to where the Darklighter told him to go.

"Look who showed up." The Darklighter said grinning when he saw the book in Wyatt's hands.

"Shut up and give me my brother." Wyatt growled glaring at the Darklighter.

"Why the rush?" The Darklighter asked in an evil tone.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Wyatt said. This time the demon obeyed only because this time he heard the power in Wyatt voice and was immediately terrified. But he would not show it.

"Fine, give me the book." The Darklighter said dully once Chris was on the floor in front of him.

Wyatt threw the book to him and the Demon caught it and grinned.

"You can have your snotty brother." He said before flaming out. Wyatt rushed to Chris asked started healing him.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked his voice sounding husky and strained.

"Yeah it's me. Listen you're going to be ok." Wyatt said as he finished healing his younger brother. Chris tried to sit up but fell back on the ground with a moan in pain.

"I thought you healed me?" Chris asked clutching where he'd been shot.

"I did but it's gonna take a while for the Poison to get out of your body." Wyatt explained running his fingers through Chris' hair soothingly.

"Oh that's great." Chris said and smiled as best he could manage.

"Ok buddy let's get you home." Wyatt said taking him brother's hand in his and orbing into the manor. He put his brother into his bed and left the room for a minute. Chris had expected for him to b going to bed himself but was wrong when he appeared back in his room in his pajamas.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as Wyatt laid down in bed with him.

"I'm making sure you don't get yourself in even more trouble." Wyatt said smiling back at his brother. Chris just smiled and went to sleep. After awhile when Wyatt was sure Chris was asleep he felt Chris snuggle closer to him and mummer, "I love you Wyatt."

"I love you to." Wyatt said falling asleep himself.


	4. So you don't hate me?

A/N: sorry it took so long but my older brother, Nick visited me and my family so I was a little busy. Sorry.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Chris Chris, come on He's here!" Wyatt shouted up the stairs to his younger brother. When there wasn't an answer Wyatt got worried and went to go check on him.

"Chris where are you?" Wyatt called once he reached the top of the stairs. Wyatt walked into their play room and found Chris sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen.

"What are you doing up here? Daddy's here to play with us." Wyatt asked as he sat next to his brother.

"Because _Leo _isn't my 'Daddy'." Chris said never looking away from the TV.

"Yes he is. Sure he can't always be there for us but-"Wyatt started but Chris looked over to the older boy and glared at him.

"No he's there for you and Melinda and Mom. But not _me._ He's always been there for the rest of the world helping them but not once has he ever even told me 'Happy Birthday' or 'Merry Christmas'. That man down stairs may be my Biological Father but he'll _never _be my Dad." Chris spat with venom in his voice.

Wyatt knew the anger wasn't directed at him but couldn't help be feel like he was just slapped in the face. He didn't know which was worse, the fact Chris was right or that He'd never noticed how much his father neglected his middle child.

"I'm so sorry." Wyatt whispered as he began to sob. He was a horrible older brother! He promised to never let anyone to hurt Chris but failed.

"I'm not mad at you Wyatt!" Chris said his voice full of concern.

"I know but I failed as an older brother! I _let _dad forget you, I _let _feel this way. Don't you see it? I'm a failure as a brother." Wyatt wept. Chris pulled Wyatt into his arms and let him cry. Chris whispered comforting words to his older brother as he cried.

After another five minutes of crying Wyatt stopped and looked at his brother.

"So you don't hate me?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"I could never hate you Wyatt." Chris said. The two brothers smiled at each other and went to go play _without _their father.


End file.
